


Back in Five Minutes

by RyanSinclairDontYouDare



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanSinclairDontYouDare/pseuds/RyanSinclairDontYouDare
Summary: The Master has always had a rivalry with The Doctor. But this time, he's taken her best friend. Not out of revenge, out of kindness. After being left behind by The Doctor, Yasmin Khan is saved and taken in by The Master. And perhaps the universe will never be the same again.Yazster ship! Mostly sfw, some nsfw elements in later chapters.
Relationships: Yasmin Khan & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Back in Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! It’s been a wee while! Full disclosure. I don’t usually write fanfiction, but hey, it’s a hobby. And I want to get a little more into it. This is the start of an on-going series centred around The Master (Dhawan) and Yaz, with the full hero-to-villain arc going on. Another disclosure, at least one future chapter will be nsfw, but that will be advertised as such explicitly. For now, though, this is just a prologue and a bit of set up for the story yet to come. The chemistry between Dhawan and Gill was great in ‘Spyfall’ (which feels like years ago now, to me!) and I would love to see more from them in the future. Do I ship them? In a way. I think the scene where they were at the gambling table real cute, and he so wanted to take her with him at the end of Part 1.  
> When will this be uploaded next? Hopefully soon. I plan on beginning the first chapter tomorrow. But another full disclosure, I’m also a full-time university student, so when it gets busy chapters may slow down for a time. But I literally handed in my dissertation today (go me, huh?) so I’m a bit freer just now! Furthermore, if there's the odd spelling mistake, do let me know in the comments! I'm usually okay but I'm human and also a massive idiot, so I'm bound to miss some here and there  
> So, with little else to disclose… let’s get into the prologue.  
> The characters and show belong to the BBC. Any relation or similarities to real-world events or people are purely coincidental. Primarily features the characters of The Master and Yasmin Khan, portrayed by Sacha Dhawan and Mandip Gill respectively.

So many of life’s great tragedies begin with the phrase “back in five minutes”. For Ryan, Graham, and The Doctor, it was the last words they heard Yasmin Khan say. 

It wasn’t even a long story. A Jupiter-Class Star-Liner struck by a rouge meteor storm on the outer-edge of the solar system; their shields down and fifteen-thousand dead on impact. The Doctor had piloted her TARDIS into the belly of the ship, responding to the deceased captain’s distress call. Ryan and Graham helped shift beams off the survivors, while The Doctor climbed her way to the bridge. Her plan was to try and steady the engines before the ship broke apart from Neptune’s gravity. Yaz, meanwhile, searched the rear of the ship. She would be five minutes, she said. A device in hand registered one lone survivor somewhere back under debris. She had to do something. They all did. But it was no use – the ship broke apart under the immense gravity regardless of anything The Doctor could do in time. The few survivors that there were? Unconscious in the TARDIS. The separation of the decks forced the grandson/grandfather team onto the ground. They pushed off each other, forcing their bodies to move ever so slowly against the failing pressure. It was The Doctor that got them to safety. The same couldn’t be said for Yaz. Her chunk of the ship was falling into the gravity well of Neptune. Her experience of events doesn’t differ much: the extreme G-Force and lack of pressure quickly blacked her out. Her friends weren’t there to save her. The section of the ship broke apart and exploded on impact to Neptune’s atmosphere. There was nothing The Doctor could do. She tried, she did everything she could. But it was too late. To them, Yasmin Khan was dead.

But for Yaz, she found herself laying on a medical bed, hooked up to an IV drip. It took her a while to get used to the light above her. When she got used to it, she wished she hadn’t. The skin of her arm was heavily burnt and scared up. She quickly was able to tell it was the same for side, and under the gown she was now inexplicitly wearing, down her leg and onto the top of her foot. At first, she thought she was in the TARDIS med-bay. It wasn’t – she had been in there before and this room, lit only by blood red lights, was not what she knew. It took her fifteen minutes to steady herself, balancing on the IV drip as she dragged it along. She was dazed, nauseous, and in pain. She was able to recognise the general layout of the corridor, at least when she was able to get to it. Wherever she had found herself, it was like a broken mirror of The Doctor’s TARDIS – wherein the reflection is there but shattered. The hum of the ship, too, was off; and soon enough found herself in a version of the console room. Instead of the orange crystals, metallic pillars went from top to bottom, running into the central column of a smaller, red set of panels and levers. Walls with deep circles and girders encircled her, with a couple of fancy armchairs ripped straight out of a Victorian novel towards her left. 

Her balance gave and she fell like a stack of bricks. She cried out, calling for her friends. She felt an arm around her, and a voice saying “It’s okay, lean on me. I’ve got you.” The speaker was behind her, but she could have sworn – no, it wasn’t. It was a man’s hands; she saw that much. But it wasn’t Graham or Ryan’s skin. This man had a similar complexion as her own. And when she was finally standing upright once more, she saw his face. His grin and piercing eyes were unforgettable, wearing that purple three-piece suit under a dark jacket. “It’s nice to see you again”, The Master said. He got through half of “How are you feeling?” before Yaz slapped him, escaping from his grip and falling over one of the armchairs. “You stay away from me!” she cried out, half gasping and half gagging at how sick she felt. 

“I deserved that”, he said, nursing his cheek, “I’m backing away. I mean you no harm.” He did, taking two steps back from her, his arms in the air. 

“Where’s The Doctor? What have you done to her?” The memories came flooding back: the ship, the fire, the cries for help. She looked at him with an expression he knew far too well, “The ship… you take me back! Take me back right now!”

“I’m sorry Yaz, but I can’t do that. You can barely stand. I’m going to step towards you now. I’m going to help get you onto the seat.” Every touch on her skin made Yaz feel sick. She flinched at every opportunity, as if trying to wiggle free. But she was tired. And if anything, he was trying to help her. She wasn’t sure if she passed out or not, but next thing she knew was The Master sitting across from her. Her IV drip was next to her chair, and she was slumped backwards in it. After a long silence, he said “I understand you may have a lot of questions.”

“Did you kill The Doctor? Ryan, Graham? Were you responsible for the ship?”

“No. If only it were that simple. I was travelling the vortex when I was notified of a distress call. The same one The Doctor’s TARDIS picked up. I was able to materialize my TARDIS around you. I wasn’t fast enough to get the girl you were trying to save.”

“Girl?”

“A child. She was trying to save her mother.”

Yaz was silent for a moment. If he saved her, then… “Where was The Doctor?” The Master too was silent. A look of recognition passed over him. As if by thought, a screen flickered into life: it showed The Doctor’s TARDIS de-materializing, obscured by smoke and fire from the burning ship. 

“She tried to latch onto your life-signs but by the time her ship had taken off, she couldn’t do anything. The engines collapsing messed with her own TARDIS’. She couldn’t lock onto your life-signs until the ship exploded.” Yaz glanced over herself. The burn marks, the scared skin. She muttered something, barely able to get the words out. “It was a lot worse when I got you,” he said, “I hope you don’t mind but I had to get you out of your clothes. Your species and their obsession with flammable attire is – ” Again, Yaz shot him a look. “I did it to save your life.”

“Why did you?”

“Because The Doctor couldn’t. Do you know how many she’s travelled with? Or rather, how many don’t come home?” Yaz lost eye contact with him again. Her eyes at the IV drip, at her injured body. “The pain will subside. As will some of the scaring. Not all of it, I’m afraid. I did all I could with healing-patches and nano-skin. There’s only so much one can do with human tissue.”

“Take me back to The Doctor.” The Master sighed at that, as if in protest. “I need to go back. I need to see them. They -”

“Left you. They left you, Yaz. Besides, you couldn’t walk ten feet outside of my TARDIS without collapsing. Regardless of where you want to go, you’re still healing.”

“They didn’t leave me. You took me.”

“What do you think would have happened if I didn’t? You would have died. She tried to save you but she couldn’t. Like Adric, Katarina, Cinder, Lucie, amongst others. Did she never tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“About the others who travelled with her. About the ones she lost. The ones she left behind or couldn’t save. No, she never does. Adric died the same way you almost. Alone on a crashing ship. The Doctor couldn’t save her friend then, she couldn’t have saved you now.”

Yaz knew there were others who travelled with The Doctor. But death? It always seemed like a faraway concept while in the TARDIS. Their travels together were fraught with death all around them – even Grace. But it was never The Doctor’s fault. It wasn’t. “She tried to save me.”

“And couldn’t. And so, they left you. They carried on.”

“Where?”

“Where haven’t they? The Eye of Orion, the Star-Gates of the Passmalt Galaxy, UNIT headquarters in the eighty-ninth century.” This made Yaz realise something. They had been travelling the vortex, yes. But –

“For how long? How long was I out?”

“In Earth time?”

“Don’t play games with me, Master. Tell me.” He took a breath. He steadied himself. And in fear, she did the same. She didn’t know what to expect. She certainly didn’t expect the answer to be fourteen weeks. Yaz began to sob, but the pain meant she couldn’t hunch or curl into herself. She bent over the armchair and felt sick come up – and a scream followed from the contortion of her movements. Her friends had been travelling the universe for fourteen weeks relative to their own time. Every thought she had – how The Doctor wouldn’t do that, how Graham would force her to break every rule of time to get her back – it didn’t matter then. The Master got her back into a comfortable position, but when he took his hand back from her side: blood. 

“One of your scars must have opened. You know, it’s astounding that your species ended up being as indomitable as you became.” She didn’t put up a fight this time when he wrapped his arm around her, helping her walk back down the corridor. Eventually, she was back on the bed. The Master, rather to her discomfort, helped her remove the hospital gown before applying some kind of aesthetic to the wound. Yaz’s body language clearly showed her discomfort when he helped to undress her. But she couldn’t have done it herself, she knew that. Now with some makeshift clothes to cover the more discreet areas of herself, she saw the extent of the injuries on her sides; The Master caught her starring and said how it was a metal beam that caused it. How the debris pierced her skin, forcing him to perform an emergency operation on her in order to save her life. The Master further explained that her scar on her side was the last of her major injuries he had been healing. Her body took care of her broken bones naturally, but the more intricate aspects of her injuries? Time Lord science was the reason she was still alive, being able to freeze certain areas of her body in time to perform operations elsewhere. He didn’t tell her it – even his bedside manner wasn’t that bad – but he didn’t know for sure if he would have gotten this far, judging from some of the injuries. At least she only woke up while the last was healing, he thought. It would be tricky to explain to her what was happening with popped eardrums. 

It didn’t take long to stitch her up. But this time, The Master told her to stay put. She didn’t need to be hypnotised to understand why. Without the morphine she would have been in even more pain than before, something she knew she couldn’t have withstood. She had dozed off at some point mid-thought. She dreamt of The Doctor. She wondered what it was like for her to wake up the following morning to realise she wasn’t in the room next door. Yaz woke up in a cold sweat, feeling more sick than usual. Although next to her laid a silver plate with a chicken and mayo sandwich. And on her other side, The Master. He had pulled up a chair and was sat next to her. He was asleep, just in his shirt. He probably got some blood on his fancy coat, she thought. But he was watching over here in that moment. Something that The Doctor failed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was interesting. It’s short, I know. But I wanted to do a wee prologue before the actual meat of the story kicks in, you know? Question: how are you finding series 12 of the show? I’m personally loving it! It’s a real change of pace and exactly what I want from Doctor Who!  
> Anyway, thank you for reading this! Time is of the essence. Time to begin writing Chapter One… until then, see ya later, alligator.


End file.
